


Prom!

by WishaDream



Series: Hurts like Hell Bonus Stories [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Cute, F/F, Floating - Freeform, Fluff, Happy Ending, Lena in a suit, Light Angst, Love, Magic, Mostly Fluff, Prom, Prom Dresses, Prom Queen, Soulmates, Sweet, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenage Dorks, Teenagers, True Love, What Is Wrong With ME, Witch - Freeform, dance, even this story couldn't escape some angst, flower crown, friend prom, having your own prom, lena in a crown, prom dance, prom dorks, prom feels, prom photos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishaDream/pseuds/WishaDream
Summary: Kara and Lena go to prom together.Another short from High School Witch AU
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Hurts like Hell Bonus Stories [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840009
Kudos: 57





	Prom!

When Valerie and the girls had heard Kara’s mom wanted to be a part of getting ready for prom they declared they were going to be meeting at Kara’s house. Now they were all gathered in her room, clothes and makeup and hair care products strewn across every surface.

While the girls giggled and tried various styles of wings on their eyes, Kara’s mother discussed her own prom experience as she helped them do their hair. Alex was there as well, insisting she had better things to do, but staying regardless as she made comments on their various hair and make-up choices.

“I think with your dress you could add some blue to your eye shadow.”

Valeria smiled, “Thanks, but I don’t wear eye makeup anymore.” Her and Heather exchanged a knowing look at the implications of such a decision.

Even without it, Kara thought the girl looked gorgeous in her outfit. The lack of eye makeup even lending well to her empire dress which had a Bohemian flower pattern. Going off this Laney had feathered her pixie cut, adding in a few flower clips so the girl ended up looking a hippy fairy princess.

“Is Lena going to be joining us,” asked Laney. Her fingers busily working braiding aquamarine ribbons and pearls into Sarah’s hair. She was going for an underwater look to go with her mermaid cut gown.

At the question, Kara lifted her eyes to the arch of the mirror on her vanity. A large eyed spider sat staring down at her as it lifted its front legs in a kind of shrug. A sign from Lena that things were not going the way she had planned.

She gave the spider a look like okay, I understand.

“She’s going to meet us there. Things with the potions are taking longer than expected.”

“I imagine sales are up just before the dance,” said Sarah, “Last minute potion requests for courage, elixirs to reduce sweat, charms to help with getting last minute dates to the dance.”

In the mirror Kara watched her mother’s face. She didn’t bat an eye at the discussion of potions and spells. Was she finally getting used to the world of magic?

“Have you ever tried any of Lena’s potions, Mrs. Danvers?” asked Gracie.

Kara tensed at the question. In the background she could see her sister sit up straighter, ready to change the subject if necessary.

“Oh, uh, no,” replied their mother, “But from what Kara tells me she’s very skilled with her potion brewing and charm making,” she said it slowly like she wasn’t sure if those were the correct words, “And I can tell Lena is a hard worker. Driven. I imagine she does very well for herself.

“It is good she has something she can be proud of, especially since most kids her age are still figuring out what they want to do. I’m very proud of her.”

Kara smiled. She knew her mom liked Lena, but she’d always assumed she just put up with her magical inclinations. But now, talking about it her mother seemed to have finally coming around to all parts of Lena.

She smiled as she reached up to squeeze her mother’s hand as the woman smiled back at her in the reflection of the mirror.

“Should I wear my hair up or down?” asked Heather as she pulled back her hair. The dress she had chosen was princess style so Laney suggested she put silver star clips in her hair like a starry tiara.

“What do you think, Mrs. Danvers?”

“Oh, I think it looks good either way,” replied Mrs. Danvers, “What do you want, dear?”

Kara only had to think for a moment as she said, “I want to wear it down. Lena likes it when I wear it down.”

“You mean Lena loses her mind when you wear it down,” went Valerie with a playful smile.

“Did you see the way she was acting at the fashion show?” inquired Heather, “She practically tripped over her feet when you and her crossed paths on the runway.”

“Kara wasn’t any better when she saw Lena in her suit,” stated Sarah, “I was afraid she was going to rip her dress.”

“Remind me never to have couples walk in a show together,” said Valerie.

Kara blushed as she remembered the events of the night. It had gone well, other than a few mishaps, most of them not involving her or Lena.

When hair and makeup was done they all changed out of their matching velvet track suits, gifts from Valerie, into their prom gowns.

Gracie looked radiant in her lavender ball gown. Mrs. Danvers had styled her hair up in a braided bun while Laney chose to keep her hair down, styling in pink highlights to go with her coral chain link illusion dress.

As they got into position in front of the living room fireplace, Valeria asked, “Is Lena going to make it for pictures?”

She sounded impatient but Kara knew her friend was only acting that way because they all wanted Lena there. It wasn’t the same without her, for any of them. Especially Kara.

“Um,” Kara looked up at the spider on the mantle. This one was going about its business which indicated that Lena was either looking through another spider’s eyes or she wasn’t on the spider phone at all. “I-I’m not sure.”

“Let’s just take pictures,” stated Heather with a resigned sigh.

The other girls nodded as they got into position, quickly shaking out their disappointment as they put on their camera smiles. Kara joined them, hoping her smile looked as convincing.

“We should do some photos with just you so we can Photoshop Lena in later,” suggested Alex helpfully.

Their mother scolded the older girl. Kara knew her sister was just joking but it still stung to think she wouldn’t have any photos of her and Lena together.

Just as they were about to head out to the limo the front door opened and there she was.

Kara was so happy to see Lena she hugged her without taking a moment to see her outfit.

“You made it.”

Lena laughed as she hugged her back, “Of course I did. You look,” the girl’s smile was soft as her eyes sparkled, “Beautiful.”

Kara had chosen a simple blue tulle lace layered dress. It was strapless so nothing got in the way of her hair as it lay across her shoulders.

Lena looked to take it all in, making Kara blush as her own eyes took in Lena’s outfit. She had dressed in a magenta three piece suit that fitted perfectly to her form.

“Quick, let’s get some photos,” ordered Heather.

They got into position in front of the fire place again as Mrs. Danvers raised the camera phone, “Okay, say--.”

“Wait,” Kara’s mom paused as the girl hurried back up the stairs.

“I guess it doesn’t matter if we get there on time,” said Valeria, “Arriving fashionably late is cool too.”

Kara came back a moment later, her hands held behind her back. Lena gave her a curious look as she eyed her.

“And what’s going on?”

Kara wiggled with excitement as she said, “Oh, uh, close your eyes.”

Lena gave her a look like you’re not serious.

“Close your eyes.”

Her eyebrows lifted but she closed her eyes. Behind her, their friends let out knowing laughs as Kara placed the object on Lena’s head.

“There. Perfect.”

Lena opened her eyes, turning as she took in her reflection in the mirror above the fire place. There on her head rested a silver crown. It looked to be made of leaves with sapphires like blueberries hidden among the foliage.

They weren’t real sapphires, but Lena didn’t look to care as she admired herself.

“You asked for a crown at Christmas. I figured now was a good time for you to use it.”

Lena smiled as she looked back at her, “It’s gorgeous.”

“Don’t you think the king and queen are going to get the wrong idea?” asked Gracie with a worried glance at her friends.

Kara shrugged, “You are the rightful heir to the throne, Lena, no matter what the votes say.”

Lena laughed, “Oh, you see me as a queen now.”

Kara smiled, “Of course. Like you would be anything less.”

Lena gave her a soft smile as the two were lost for a moment in each other’s eyes.

“Okay, while I don’t mind us being late, I would like to make it to the prom at some point,” stated Valerie her words breaking the two away from their stare.

“Okay,” went Mrs. Danvers as she pointed to her phone, “But one more photo with the crown.”

The girls all posed then were out the door as they got into the stretch SUV.

The girls turned up the music loud as they giggled while dancing along with the beat. While Sarah opened some sodas, passing them around the cab, Lena’s crown traveled from head to head as more photos were taken.

Then they arrived at prom.

While the others got out first, Kara stayed behind to help Lena fix her hair before placing the crown back on her head.

“My queen,” she got out first, holding out her hand as she helped Lena out.

As she turned to face the doors of the gymnasium she felt her pulse quicken. The others had already hurried off inside as they called out greetings to their classmates.

Lena stopped at her side, placing her hand in Kara’s.

“Here we are at the penultimate moment of our high school experience. Or so the teen movies always purport.”

Kara smiled sideways at the other girl. “What? You don’t believe that prom and having a date for it are not the ultimate test of whether or not you failed in your high school life?”

Lena snorted, “You know I don’t believe that sappy garbage.”

Kara smiled, “Yes. I do know that.”

Lena turned to face her, her gaze steady as she looked into her eyes, “You do know me pretty well. In some ways better than I know myself.”

Kara smiled, “I hope so. I feel the same about you. You know things about me I don’t even notice about myself.”

Lena nodded as she glanced over at a group of people, a group of girls who giggled as they walked past, making Kara’s body instinctively tighten with anxiety.

“I do know you.”

Kara’s mouth pressed into a thin line as Lena followed her line of sight. She didn’t like to focus on it, but she could still remember the way her classmates had looked at her for days, weeks, after the events with Jake.

She had only attended school for a few days before taking off for the trial and then for mental health. But she could still feel their eyes judging her. Though they didn’t pay her much attention now, she still felt the pressing weight of being the center of their derision.

Lena’s hand squeezed hers as Kara knew she felt her rising anxiety.

“Hey, I’ve got an idea.”

She pulled Kara behind her as she headed parallel to the front of the school. They were heading towards the side, possibly going back to her potions shop to get Kara a relaxer potion. It might help.

Another group of girls passed them, giggling amongst themselves. Though she knew it wasn’t about her, she couldn’t help but think for a moment that they were laughing at her.

Seeing all her classmates gathering into one place, on large petri dish of hormones and angst and emotion, just reminded her how much easier it was to ignore them during regular school hours. Then she just put her head down and hurried from class to class when she wasn’t with her friends.

Still, it might be easier to avoid them all now as they were all too busy focusing on their dresses and dates for the night. Still, she couldn’t help but feel like a spotlight was glaring down on her, alerting everyone to her presence. It was still as if their eyes were on her, judging her and wondering why someone like her, “bothered to come to prom?”

It seemed she still had issues to work out. Insecurities that liked to show their faces at inopportune times.

Lena squeezed her hand again. “Come on.”

She kept a hold of Kara as they walked around the side of the school towards the back. Before they were even half way down the east wall of the school Lena stopped, turning to face Kara as she instructed her to “put your feet on top of mine.”

Kara did without question, knowing exactly what was coming next as she felt the familiar lightness that came as the two started to float up. Up into the air, higher and higher. Higher than they had floated their first time together. Higher than they had floated in the mushroom cave. And then they were even with the school’s roof as Lena stepped their feet over till they were hovering above the roof. Then they floated down to the rocky surface.

Kara kept a hold of Lena’s hand as the girl led her over to the area above the gym. Through the ground they could feel the vibrations from the music and hear the tones of the song playing.

“And now for whatever pop song passes for a hit this season,” said Lena with a playful grin as she spun Kara around before pulling her in as they started to dance in sync with the beat.

Kara smiled as she rested her head against Lena’s shoulder, swaying along with her.

“I like this.”

She felt Lena smile, “I do too.”

They danced for a whole song with Kara moving in time more with Lena’s heart than the music. As the song ended they pulled back, looking into each other’s eyes, both lost for a moment in the feeling of being together, just the two of them with nothing holding them back.

Then the door to the roof opened as their friends filed out.

“There you are. I thought we might find you here. You two have a tendency for picking high places, don’t you?” said Valerie, giving them both a knowing wink.

“If you’re not going to join the party below, we thought we’d bring the party to you,” Heather held up the plastic cups she’d brought along with a liter of soda as the other girls set down the snacks they had snagged

Kara smiled, grateful to have her friends there as well.

“The party down there was lame anyway,” stated Laney.

“Yeah. And they are playing like the most annoying radio hits,” said Sarah with a dramatic sigh like the very idea was an affront to her.

“Don’t worry, I got you,” From her purse, Heather pulled out her phone and a speaker, “Let’s throw our own prom.”

“Yeah, the higher prom!” cheered Gracie. When her friends looked at her she explained, “You know, because we’re on top of the other prom.”

The girls laughed. “We got it.”

“If we are throwing our own prom we need our own prom king and queen.”

The girls all looked to like that idea.

“Should we cast a vote?” asked Heather.

“No need,” said Valerie, “We already have our prom queen,” she motioned to Lena, “And it wouldn’t be right to vote anyone else in as her royal consort.”

The other girls cheered in agreement as Valerie pointed to Kara. The blonde felt her face heat with the attention. Good attention.

“Oh, girls.”

“Wait, where’s her crown?” asked Gracie as she looked around like they had just misplaced it, “She has to have a crown.”

While the other girls looked for something that could stand in, Lena walked over to Laney as she asked, “Can I have your corsage?”

The girl nodded as she slid it off her wrist and handed it over. Lena closed her eyes as her lips moved silently with a spell’s chant. As the girls watched vines started to twist off the corsage, twirling and curling as they stretched out, moving to shape themselves into a crown of vines with flower blossoms for jewels.

Once done she placed the crown on Kara’s head, smiling as the other girls cheered while voicing their admiration.

“I wish I had a flower crown.”

“Oh, we totally have to take pictures of this.”

They did, as Kara let Gracie wear the crown for a few photos before Lena made her take it back again. Then the girls started to chant, “Speech. Speech!”

Kara looked back at Lena, expecting her to say something, but she smiled and nodded her chin for her to go ahead.

Biting her lip she shyly stepped forward a bit. Her friends quieted down as they waited.

“When I first moved here I never imagined I would find friends like you. As loving and accepting,” she took a breath, “I never had friends like you before. People who accepted me for who I was in spite of being a horse girl.”

Her friends laughed lightly as Sarah called out, “Horse girls forever!”

She smiled appreciatively as she continued, “Even though we have some things we don’t agree on,” Laney coughed under her breath “your taste in music.” She smiled, “or things that we don’t share in common, it hasn’t stopped us from being friends. From being there for each other.”

The girls smiled as a few of them dabbed at their eyes.

“Aw, Kara, you know how long it took me to get my eyes this way.”

She chuckled lightly as she looked back at Lena, “And you. I never imagined I would meet anyone like you. How could I? You are a being all your own, Lena Luthor. And I would just be lucky enough to have encountered you once, but not only were you there for me in the darkest time in my life you continued to be there for me through all my various ups and downs.”

She paused taking a moment to get lost in Lena’s eyes, “I know it hasn’t been easy putting up with me,” Lena shook her head, “No. You’re right. But sometimes it feels like that. That I’ve made you wait, but you haven’t given up on me and have been patient as I’ve been healing. You’ve been supportive through all of it, taking extra steps where I needed them and changing things about the way you talk and act to ensure my comfort. Like telling me you care for me by saying I am your sun because you know how hard it is for me to hear the other word.”

Valerie was sobbing as Heather held her close, shushing her lightly.

Turning back to the rest of them, Kara finished by saying, “Like Taylor Swift said, “It is the end of a decade but the start of an age.” An age I hope to share with all of you for the rest of my life.”

She looked back at Lena again, “You are my moon.”

The girl smiled back as she leaned down, pausing for a moment before Kara met her the rest of the way as their lips met in the middle. She could hear her friends squeal with excitement before they rushed in, wrapping them both in hugs.

The air started to fill with literal or magical fireworks she wasn’t sure as she continued to look into Lena’s eyes. Literal, she realized when she pulled back to look up at the sparkling lights.

As in all the moments before then she thought again how Lena Luthor was the one for her. No matter what came after this, no matter what problems they encountered, they would always have each other. From now into eternity.

“Yay, prom. Let’s do this every year.”

A loud cheer from all of them as they heartily agreed. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: I'm not going to promise that this isn't the end, but I'm not going to say it is the end either. Because stories never really end as long as they are in our hearts. Or some other cheesy line.   
> But I hope you enjoyed this series as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
> See you again in another adventure!


End file.
